30 Minutes
by Marron Babe
Summary: One-shot, songfic (Yes I posted it under MarronTrunks as well and you'll see why) Trianlge between our three, favorite GT characters.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of Toriyama's stuff or T.A.T.U's.

Summary: Songfic, One-shot, GMT triangle, Marron has to decide between Trunks and Goten. 

30 Minutes

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Thunder rolled in the distance as lighting clashed outside. The heavy rain, which pummeled against her roof, mirrored the girl inside's emotions. Slowly and quite painfully, she was breaking down inside. Either way she was going to loose someone for forever. Her heart belonged to Goten, yet thoughts of Trunks were always plaguing her, making her think twice.

It had been months ago that she and Goten came together. The three of them had been friends since birth, as if arranged, they were destined to be together, by either parents or fate. She gazed out the window, through the darkness outside through glassy eyes.

It didn't matter if fate had brought them together, fate was definitely breaking them apart tonight. It was pushing and pulling Marron's heart every which way and whether she admit it or not, perhaps it was for the best.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Out of sight

Out of mind

Out of time

To decide

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Both Goten and Trunks were leaving. One going to America, the other to Australia. Neither wanted to live the life set out for them, and who could blame them? Two generations had grown up in the exact area and it was time that it changed. 

Two tickets, both for her. Both leaving in thirty minutes. She let a finger run across the bright letters of American Airlines fondly. She had always wished to go to America, see what everyone was buzzing about constantly. The world was supposed to be there and Marron didn't believe it, but she was curious.

Yet Australia was so different and exciting, so Trunks. It was to get away from his mother's pressures. Pressures to run C.C. once she retired. Marron let out another shaky sigh. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Do we run?

Should I hide?

For the rest

Of my life

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Her home was so perfect though. College was next month and her apartment was totally furnished from head to toe. It was hard to leave, yet she had the same sickness for change that her two best friends had. 

That may be why she was having to choose between them. Choose who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, because she loved them both. They were her world and now, in thirty minutes, she was to loose half of it. 

Her heart sank. If she lost one of them, it would never be the same. Goten and Trunks, Fric and Frac, Batman and Robin. They were nothing without the other and now she was pushing them apart so that she could be happy. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Can we fly?

Do I stay?

We could lose

We could fail

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Goten sat at the airport, his heart swollen with agony and betrayal. She had been his world, the love he'd never had and now, now he may loose her. He glanced out the large, twelve feet high windows of the moderate airport. It was three thirty in morning and not very many passengers were out.

He could still see her eyes, so beautiful and pure. Tears were streaming, practically pouring from those eyes that he adored as she spilled her guts to him while he kept his face cold.

He had figured it out a few weeks before, noticing the longing glances the two passed when out with Goten. The way Trunks seemed to hug a little too long, the way Marron breathed in his cologne when he embraced her in goodbye's. 

Goten bit his bottom lip angrily. He confronted her, asked her if she had feelings for him. Asked her if she wanted to end this perfect relationship they had formed, if she wanted Trunks more than him.

And then she cried.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

In the moment

It takes

To make plans

Or mistakes

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Trunks entered the quiet building, his luggage in hand and a tired, distraught look upon his angelic features. He hadn't slept at all that night, even if he'd been up all night the night before.

Marron and Goten had a fight. 

It was supposed to be that simple. Couples fight all the time, everyone does occasionally, its human nature, whether you're Saiyan or not. It hadn't really been a normal fight though. She was hurt, he could tell. She was hiccupping with every sob as she tried to cry to him her story.

And then she told him, told him that she had feelings for him, that she may even love him and Goten knew. Trunks had then asked her if she still loved Goten and she let out another sob. She nodded slowly, holding a tissue tightly in her hands.

Trunks had never felt so strange before. He had always looked at Marron as either the little girl with pigtails his mother made him baby-sit when they were younger or Goten's girlfriend. It had always been so simple… 'been' was the key word though.

Now she was having to choose between him and his best friend. Goten had asked him, if a woman ever wanted them both, they still be friends. Trunks had agreed then, yet as he checked his watch, reading three thirty, he wondered if they would. 

Once Marron confirmed the feeling was mutual between him and her, he couldn't bear to know that she had once loved him and turned her back on it for another…his best friend at that. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

30 minutes, a blink of an eye

30 minutes, to alter our lives

30 minutes, to make up my mind

30 minutes, to finally decide

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Marron picked up the two tickets and her suitcases. She pinned the letter to her parents on the fridge and locked her door one, final time. Her heart sank a bit in sympathy for her parents worry, yet she'd given them her cell and promised to call once she arrived in her new home.

Popping a baby blue umbrella open, she clumsily headed to her car, practically juggling three suitcases and the large obstacle. Puddles sloshed against her jeans as she stomped to her car, cursing the whole night as she unlocked her car.

Turning, she unlocked the trunk and placed in the first suitcase, yet as she did so, the wind caught her umbrella and spun her around, landing on her ass.

Marron let out a defeated cry. "Why?" she asked the billowing clouds above. After cursing the weather a few more times, she quickly loaded up her car and sat down inside, totally soaked to the bone, teeth clattering and hair clinging to her scalp. 

She looked over her shoulder as she pulled out quickly and sped down the highway, her thoughts racing. 

That day that she'd admitted to Goten that she did love both him and Trunks, he'd been so…un-Goten. His eyes, which were usually so warm and caring, were a stone, cold steel, keeping locked on her every move. Speeding down the slippery highway, Marron blew the wisps of frizzy hair from her face.

He had just flat out asked her, no prepping up as he usually did, looking so innocent. 

No, instead he seemed distant and hurt. Marron had never seen her Goten hurt and when she knew that she was the source of his sorrow, it pained her to the very core, making tears sting her eyes even as she drove on.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

30 minutes, to whisper your name

30 minutes, to shoulder the blame

30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies

30 minutes, to finally decide

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Goten watched as a happy couple embraced, both crying and kissing as quickly as they could catch their breath, speaking words of love. Goten felt his heart pang, would he and Marron hug like that ever again? Had he blown any chance he had of ever being with her again?

When she began to cry, he almost lost his composure. Yet when she looked as if she were about to collapse, she nodded. And then, before he could reply, she poured out every thought she had about Trunks, every detailed feeling, every apology possible.

Perhaps if he'd said something she wouldn't have gone on like that, ripping a wound in his heart then pouring salt so very slowly upon it. She had fallen to her knees, crying so brokenly that he had to hold her. She went on that she shouldn't do this to him…that he should be alone right now.

How did she know what he needed? What he needed was to talk to her not her tell him everything then leave. But that was what she did. Marron wasn't the predictable type. One minute she was so sweet and sincere then next cruel and heart wrenching.  

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Carousels

In the sky

That we shape

With our eyes

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Trunks paced back and forth, wondering what he'd actually do if she were to show up at his end of the airport, bags packed, ticket in hand, taking his arm, leading him away from this life neither wanted.

Would he rejoice in being able to call her his own, or feel remorse in the thought of loosing a friend? Either way, it was going to hurt, whether she chose him or not. 

Marron hadn't been the reason to leave West City, more like the final push to go. He'd always told her he didn't want to sit in an office all day. And when he thought she'd protest like everyone else had, she had simply smiled, as if knowing so. 

"Then do it Trunks, get away from here."

Those were her words, they were what made him pace back and forth at the airport.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Under shade

Silhouettes

Casting shade

Crying rain

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

'This is crazy,' thought Marron. She should be at home, lying in bed asleep. Yet here she was, speeding down Highway 95 for a guy. Which guy was the question. Goten was her world, her best friend. They had been together so long and neither knew why this wonderful love had taken such a horrid turn for the worst.

She knew that Goten loved her, and she knew that she loved him too. Yet the saying, 'I love you with all my heart' did not fit her feelings as of that moment. Because some part of her loved Trunks too. He was her other half, hell she didn't know that.

She'd seen him with girls and he had always seemed to be quite a charmer, that sexy grin and those passionate eyes she knew he'd inherited from his fiery mother. Yet the body of a god that his father gave him. Her body ached for his, to taste his skin, hold him tight and scream his name.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Can we fly?

Do I stay?

We could lose

We could fail

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Glancing to the left she turned off the exit to the airport. 

Goten had made her scream countless times, made her pant for more and cry out in pleasure. She wasn't going to deny, in any way, that Son Goten did not have the body of a god as well. He was totally perfect in every way. His eyes that held so much emotion, so much vulnerability and that boyish charm that made her go crazy.

And when she was with Goten, it wasn't just average sex…as corny as it sounded, it was pure love making. Every time he surprised her even further. Taking her new heights and then higher. He was simply perfect and she hated that she had to decide between the two. 

Both were so perfect and she knew she'd always say, 'What if?' What if I went with Trunks? Would I have been happier? What if I went with Goten? Would I have been safer?

She didn't know what to think, all she knew was that it had to happen now. Tonight was the night that changed their lives forever.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Either way

Options change

Chances fail

Trains derail

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Goten saw countless blondes, yet it was never her. Time was ticking away so very slowly, and he knew, somewhere, on the other side of this building, his best friend was going threw the same torture. Not knowing, dying softly. It was a horrible way to hurt a man, yet he had brought it upon himself.

After she had confirmed his darkest fears of loosing her to his best friend, he had asked her. "Do you still love me?" It didn't take her more than a second to nod quickly, silvers trails of tears, snaking across her flushed cheeks. And Goten believed her, her eyes were truthful and sincere. 

So he made her decide. He made her choose between them because she couldn't have both. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

30 minutes, a blink of an eye

30 minutes, to alter our lives

30 minutes, to make up my mind

30 minutes, to finally decide

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Marron wiped away the tears that were silently warming her cold cheeks. The airport was in view, her decision would have to come soon. She glanced about the car, making sure the tickets were still safely beside her in her purse and they were.

She looked up at driver's side visor. Inside was a picture of her and Goten. It had been taken three weeks before all this happened. Their eyes were sparkling with humor and love. Goten had his arms wrapped protectively around her, drawing in her closely for one of his warm embraces.

Marron leaned back in her seat, wondering if he'd ever hold her like that again after her decision was made. Would he still even love her? Would he even want to talk to her?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

30 minutes, to whisper your name

30 minutes, to shoulder the blame

30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies

30 minutes, to finally decide

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Trunks gathered his luggage, readying himself to leave. Glancing about the airport. No one yet, but she still had ten minutes and if he knew his Marron, she'd use up every last minute. 

Perhaps in ten minutes she wouldn't be his Marron. She'd just be Goten's girlfriend again. He checked his watch nervously as his nerves ate away at him. He was angry at not only Goten but Marron.

How dare she tell him two days before his trip? It was like she was forced to tell him by some unknown force. His heart beat louder than ever, louder than when he was in a tournament, louder than when he was fighting Buu, louder than when he fought anything. 

Except this time he was fighting his best friend, for her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

To decide

To decide,

to decide,

to decide

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Goten gulped as he glanced at his watch, five minutes until they started boarding passengers. Many of the passengers were already gathering, ready to board. He wasn't. Not until that clock read 4:00 AM would he get on that plane.

Maybe he'd been too forward. He had practically forced the words from her mouth. Yelling at her angrily, making her tell him the truth…

Marron's eyes had been too helpless as he held her there. He knew she had run to Trunks earlier that evening. "Did you tell him?" Marron hadn't met his stare so he grabbed her arms, realizing for the first time how small she really was. She had winced in pain, tears pouring for the millionth time in the past twelve hours. It was five in the morning and he didn't know where she had been, but he had a good guess.

He had asked again, this time yelling at her. His voice had cracked as pain shot threw him. She had pushed away from him, breathing heavily. "Yes, I told him. I told him everything. What you said, how I felt. EVERYTHING!"

That was when he told her. "I'm leaving tomorrow at 4:00." Marron didn't seemed surprised at all. She had her arms crossed over her chest, almost as if to protect herself. "So is Trunks."

Goten continued to glare as she told him that Trunks wanted to take her to Australia, take her away from this place. Goten had given her the same speech two days prior, and two days prior she had promised that she'd go with him.

"You'd better make up your mind, because you can't have us both Marron." His words were so cold they had even surprised him. Marron had nodded then she left and he hadn't spoken to her since then. He didn't know where she went after that, all he knew was that after she left, he cried.

He hadn't cried in years, but he did. And it was not just sniffling, but sobs. Broken cries as he fell to his knees, leaning against the door. He apologized to her, even if she couldn't hear him. He told her he loved her and couldn't loose her. Yet he knew she hadn't heard.

Silence was his only answer, there was no comforting hand upon his back or whispers of encouragement. Nothing, only the thunder outside that hadn't let up in two days.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

To decide

To decide,

to decide,

to decide

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Marron stepped into the lobby of the airport taking one ticket and asking a woman softly if she'd like to have it. The woman said that she didn't have enough money to buy a ticket and Marron shook her head, saying that she didn't need money, just to take it.

She then asked a man in his late forties where she was to go to board. "Ya know they are boarding in three minutes, miss?" Marron nodded, thanking him quickly before jogging across the airport. Tears were beginning to sting her eyes again and she let them fall freely. 

No one cared in the airport. No one bothered to look her way nor ask what was wrong. They simply walked on by, only a few men her age glanced at her. She ran up the escalator, excusing herself to the few people she bumped into.

Goten was wrong. She had heard his sobs and his words. And they had hit her to the very core, pulling at every heartstring that her body held. Making her think twice of her decision.

Yet Trunks words were so convincing too, this was why it was so very hard.

She glanced about the area, still no luck. Maybe he had left already and given up on her? Her stomach was doubling over and over again inside her, making her feel rather sick. Her vision was blurry for the non-stopping tears that relentlessly decided to fall.

She sat down, giving up. She began to sob, letting out millions of curses. Crying into her ice cold hands, hating them both. Neither had waited for her, she had been too late. 

Then she felt it, a soft hand upon her shoulder, comforting her so sweetly. 

She looked up and met his eyes. "Hey."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

To decide

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Soooo, who did our lil Marron choose? Well it was so hard to decide between the two, that I decided I'd let you choose. I put this story in both G/M and T/M so it doesn't matter if your ready it in one of these two, it is still undecided. Lemme know who you think it was or who you think it should have been. I know it was pretty long and I'm sorry. I hope you liked it! R/R 


End file.
